Naruto Fairytales Collection
by SilentLuver
Summary: Because everyone has their own fairytale waiting to be discovered. Current: Tenten as Cinderella


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Cinderella**

_Summary: Because everyone has their own fairytale waiting to be discovered_

**Naruto Fairytales Collection**

_Cinderella dressed in yellow, _

_Went upstairs to kiss her fellow._

_How many kisses did she give him?_

**Fairytale Number 1: Cinderella**

**Major Pairing: Neji x Tenten **

**Minor Pairings: Sasuke x Sakura, Ino x Shikamaru **

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl named Tenten who lived in Konoha with her ever so loving father, Gai. Sadly when Tenten was 8 years old, her mother died due to Athlete's foot. Gai, thinking that Tenten needed a mother, married a very nice lady called Lee.

"I'm not a lady!" Lee screamed, receiving weird looks from her two daughters, Sakura and Ino.

"Who in the world are you talking to, Lee?" Ino questioned her mother

"Ino, we have to call him mother!" Sakura exclaimed "In this story, Lee's the evil stepmother!"

"Fine!"

So Lee, Sakura and Ino were all nice to Tenten until a great tragedy arrived.

"Tenten, sweetie, you are now 18 so I guess you can take then news ok" Lee said as he entered Tenten's room with his two daughters

"Sure, whatever" came the reply of the said girl with buns

"What I'm about to say to you is so saddening" tears started flowing from Lee's eyes "But I don't want you to cry"

"Just spit it out already" Tenten screamed in annoyance

"Yeah, just tell her already!" Ino and Sakura, too, screamed in annoyance "We're wasting our lives here"

"Fine! No need to shout, geez." Lee again turned to Tenten "Gai, my dear husband, died of eyebrow cancer and starting today, you'll be the maid in this house"

"Whatever you say, mother" Tenten replied, obviously not caring about the news her proud and haughty step mother told her.

With Gai finally dead, who will protect Tenten from her monstrous stepmother and stepsisters? Who will save her from their wickedness?

After her father's death, Tenten suffered from doing all the household chores:

"_Where should I put the laundry, Tenten?" Sakura asked while carrying a basket full of clothes_

"_Oh just have Ino iron them" Tenten replied as she swept the floor_

"_Hey, girls!" Ino yelled from the kitchen "I'm done cooking lunch" _

"_Finally!" Tenten exclaimed "We'll finish the chores after lunch"_

"_Ok!" Sakura and Ino said in agreement_

She had to endure the cruel remarks of her so called family:

"_I think you'll look prettier with you hair down Tenten" said Ino_

"_This dress looks perfect on you!" Sakura complemented_

"_You look lovelier today, oh dear youthful Tenten" Lee exclaimed "Though, I still think Sakura is way better than you"_

And finally, she had to go through the pain of going to the market with a torn up dress and bare feet:

"_Are you going to the market, Tenten?" Sakura asked as she saw the so called girl open the door_

"_Yeah, do you want anything?"_

"_No, nothing" Sakura went to the coat rack "Don't forget to bring a coat, it's snowing today"_

"_And wear boots as well!" Ino pulled out a pair of warm boots "It's very cold too"_

One day, the doorbell rings and Tenten immediately answered the door only to find a pig with a scroll. Tenten took the scroll from the pig's mouth and gave it to her stepmother.

"Oh!" Lee said in glee "The prince is inviting all the young ladies to a ball so he could find a wife!"

"A ball!" Ino exclaimed in joy "Sakura, Lord Shikamaru of the East and Lord Sasuke of the South might come"

"We must plan our wardrobe" Sakura then turned to Tenten "Are you going to the ball Tenten"

"I don't think so" Tenten replied "I'm happy with my life, I don't need a man to fulfill it"

"No, No, No!" Lee screamed "You must go to the ball or this story will be pointless" he then momentarily paused "I have a plan. Sakura, Ino, let's be mean to dear Tenten and forbid her to go to the ball. Then three of us will go to the ball while Tenten here waits for her fairy grandmother so she can marry the prince"

"Good idea" the two agreed

"And what makes you think that I'll participate in this?" Tenten questioned

"You have no choice, Tenten" said Sakura "this is an order"

"Damn it"

"So when do we start?" Ino happily asked

"Now" said Lee

"Now?" asked Sakura and Ino

"Yes, now"

"I can't wait for this ball and meet Lord Shi- I mean Prince Neji" Ino exclaimed with a sweet sugary voice

"Then have Lord Sas- I mean Prince Neji marry me" Sakura sighed dreamily, actually thinking of the Lord

Meanwhile, at the great Hyuuga compound, King Hiashi was telling Neji how to choose a wife.

"First, you have to find someone you knew for years now"

"Then why do we bother with this ball?" Neji demanded

"You have a point. Forget about that one." The king then thought for a while "ok, you have to find a wife who has brown hair and chocolate eyes and her name must be Tenten"

"Whatever"

Now back to Tenten's villa. Tenten was pleading her stepmother to allow her to go to the ball.

"I say you can't come to ball and that's final!" Lee angrily replied

"Really? Thank the heavens!" Sakura then forced Tenten to wear a pink dress while Ino did her make up "Where the hell are you going?" Tenten asked as the three left the room

What surprised her was when the three came back after a few seconds

"I do believe that that necklace you're wearing is mine!" Sakura said pulling the piece of jewelry

"And that ribbon belongs to me" Ino then pulled the ribbon

"If you're going to take them, why the hell did you make me wear them in the first place?" Tenten asked

"Don't forget to tear her dress apart" Lee reminded

"What the—" soon the wonderful pink dress Tenten was wearing was now in shreds. The three, pleased with their work, then went to the ball

As soon as the three were gone, Tenten cried with all her might.

"Hmmm… what to do?" Tenten then polished her weapons

"Don't cry dear, Tenten" said a voice

"Excuse me? Who's crying?" Tenten questioned

"Aren't you supposed to be crying?" said the voice that was finally showing its form. It turned out to be…

"Dad!" Tenten gasped. Yes, it turned out that Tenten's fairy godmother is Maito Gai!

"No, sweetie" Gai danced "I'm your green fairy godfather of youth that grants all your heart's youthful desire"

"Ok…" Tenten wasn't sure what to say. It's not everyday you see your "father" dressed up in a green spandex with tiny fairy wing, a tiara and a wand.

"We'll start by turning a pumpkin into a coach, then the mice into white horses, and then I'll turn a rat into a coachman!" Gai said as he was pulling his to-do list

"Why?" Tenten asked politely

"Oh my," Gai giggled "You're going to the ball that's why"

"But I don't want to go" she cried

"Shut up, you non youthful lady!" Gai snapped "We'll throw in some lizards for your footmen. And we have to do something about your dress. Look at it! It's hideous! So un-youthful!"

Gai then tapped her wand and everything Tenten needed were in sight.

"Here" Gai then forced the golden slippers to Tenten "These are way nicer than those glass slippers anyway. Besides, they match your yellow dress and they're more expensive.

"Yeah" Tenten replied "It'll be better if I could actually walk with them!"

"Remember, you have to return before midnight for the spell will be broken" Gai told Tenten, obviously ignoring her

Tenten unwillingly went to the palace. As soon as she stepped in, she saw her two stepsisters. Ino was dancing with Lord Shikamaru and Sakura talking with Lord Sasuke.

She took another step forward. Suddenly, guards grabbed her and brought her to a solemn room

"Tenten…" the said girl looked around for the owner of the voice.

"Oh, it's just you…" she said upon seeing his face "…Prince Neji"

"Right then, shall we get married?" he said monotonously

"Right now?"

"As if I have a choice anyway"

Flashback:

"_Hello there, oh mighty youthful prince Neji!" the said boy turned to the funny sounding voice_

"_What the hell!" Neji was surprised to see a grown man in green spandex with tiny pixie wings, a small silver tiara with emerald studs and a magic want with a big piece of emerald._

"_In 13 minutes, the ball would start, so I want you to get the girl wearing a yellow backless dress, a pair of golden slippers and her hair tied in a bun. But in case that doesn't help you, her name is Tenten" as soon as he as his final words left his mouth, the green hideous creature was gone._

End of Flashback

"Isn't it midnight yet?" Tenten said looking for a clock "I have to leave!"

"Why bother leaving?" Neji questioned "I already know who you are; you leaving would mean I have to search for you"

"Because that's the whole point of the story" Tenten stood up and ran away from the palace

"Whatever, just don't forget to leave your shoe" Neji yelled

"What the—" Tenten removed the golden slipper and threw it to Neji's direction "Here!" Tenten then stomped away angrily

The next day, the prince, who fell deeply in love with the beautiful girl from the ball, started her quest to look for the golden slipper's owner

"Where should we start Milord?" asked one of the council men

"At Tenten's Villa" replied the prince

"And why there, Neji?" The king, too, asked

"Because the golden slipper had the owner's address printed on it" he replied showing the slipper.

A knock was then heard from the door. Lee and his daughters answered the door and saw Prince Hyuuga, Lord Sasuke, Lord Shikamaru, King Hiashi and some council men.

"What a pleasant surprise, Lord Shikamaru" Ino greeted

"Yes, yes it is, Lady Ino" Shikamaru gestured Ino to follow him and she did. The then immediately went directly to Konoha's eastern mansion.

"Good day to you, Lord Sasuke" Sakura too greeted

"And to you as well, my fair lady Sakura" Sakura blushed and the two obviously followed the others' example and went to Konoha's southern mansion.

"Ok, where the hell is Tenten?" Prince Neji demanded

"No need to shout, she's wearing her glass slippers for her wedding dress" Lee replied

"She's ready for the marriage" Lee nodded

As soon as they took Tenten, a marriage was held

"Do you Lady Tenten, take prince Neji as your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the priest

"I don—"

"And do you Prince Neji, take lady Tenten as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Then by the power invested in my, you may now kiss the bride" The two then unwillingly gave each other a kiss. As soon as their lips met, the two felt a sparkle.

The king was right about organizing the ball and the fairy godfather was too right for forcing Tenten to go to the ball.

They really were meant for each other. The kiss told them so.

Tenten and the prince lived happily ever after.

_Cinderella dressed in yellow, _

_Went upstairs to kiss her fellow._

_How many kisses did she give him?_

_-_

_Answer: one_

_-_

_One to make them fall in love with each other_

_One for every moment they share_

_One to show to show their love that'll last for a lifetime_


End file.
